Una charla junto a la fogata
by Ariel Alatriste
Summary: A Boromir no le agradaban los elfos, a Legolas le intrigaban los humanos; una noche, tienen una plática interesante. Slash. Boromir x Legolas. Soft.
1. Chapter 1

A Boromir no le agradaban los elfos.

Sí, eran seres hermosos y sabios, pero era justo eso lo que le desconcertaba de ellos, su….inhumanidad.

Boromir era un hombre sencillo, estaba entrenado en las artes de la guerra, entendía su deber para con la ciudad de Minas Tirith, comprendía su lugar, le enorgullecía su posición y su persona; era un hombre honesto, tal vez un poco brusco pero sincero, era de carne y sangre, por lo tanto, imperfecto.

Por otro lado, los elfos eran tan perfectos y sutiles, ciertamente eran buenos guerreros, pero hasta en su manera de pelear había una gracia natural, al tomar las armas parecían realizar una danza delicada y mortal; Boromir no podía ni imaginarse cómo sentían y pensaban esas criaturas, por eso cuando se unió a la comunidad, decidió mantenerse lo más apartado posible de Legolas.

El elfo era un guerrero hábil, Boromir lo respetaba por eso, sin embargo no podía evitar incomodarse cuando notaba los ojos azules de Legolas sobre él, o cuando el príncipe le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Justo ese día habían tenido una jornada agotadora, Boromir quería acostarse a dormir por tres días continuos, pero no podía darse ese lujo, ayudó a los demás a preparar el campamento y buscar algo de comida; después de tomar una cena frugal fue hora de acostarse, Boromir se acurrucó sobre las hojas secas, trató de vaciar su mente y relajarse pero le fue imposible, tenía los pies helados y le dolía la espalda, se levantó suspirando.

\- ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó Legolas.

Boromir se sorprendió, a veces olvidaba que los elfos no dormían.

\- Estoy bien, no es nada- respondió el de Gondor, acercándose al fuego – solo tengo algo de frío-

\- Ya veo- replicó el elfo.

La fogata crepitaba, el calor del fuego reconfortó el corazón inquieto Boromir, pensó en su hermano Faramir, lo extrañaba muchísimo, deseaba volver a Gondor para abrazarlo; el hombre volvió a suspirar, levantó un poco la vista para encontrarse con los ojos azul cielo de Legolas.

\- ¿Podrías…no sé, mirar a otro lado?- preguntó Boromir.

\- Lamento si te incomodo, es que me das curiosidad-

\- ¿Yo?- peguntó el hombre, soltando una risa suave - ¿podría saber por qué?, no tengo nada interesante-

\- Tal vez es cierto, tampoco eres un rey ni nada…-

\- Soy un senescal- respondió Boromir con amargura – y estoy orgulloso de serlo, príncipe-

\- No quise ofenderte-

\- Obviamente no- bufó Boromir – los elfos son tan correctos todo el tiempo-

\- ¿No te agradan los elfos?- preguntó Legolas.

\- Son criaturas que no alcanzo a comprender- replicó Boromir.

\- Los humanos son los incomprensibles- dijo Legolas, arrugando un poco la nariz.

\- Ah, te refieres a nuestro don especial-

\- La muerte- dijo Legolas – es un regalo extraño-

\- Estamos de acuerdo en eso- dijo Boromir – pero es algo que no se puede rechazar-

\- ¿Y si pudieras?- quiso saber Legolas - ¿lo harías?-

\- Haces muchas preguntas, príncipe- dijo Boromir.

El elfo le sonrió dulcemente, Boromir bajó la vista, un poco avergonzado.

\- ¿Yo te desagrado?- preguntó Legolas.

\- No-

\- He notado que evitas hablarme- dijo el rubio – y cuando te sonrío, te volteas o bajas la vista, como hiciste ahora-

\- No es que me desagrades, es que…como te dije, no entiendo a los elfos-

Legolas guardó silencio, Boromir pensó que tal vez lo había ofendido, sin embargo decidió no agregar nada más, estaba a punto de ir a acostarse cuando el príncipe volvió a mirarle intensamente.

\- Tal vez podrías comprender mejor a los elfos si entrevistas a uno- dijo Legolas.

\- Yo…no sabría que preguntar- dijo Boromir.

\- Lo que se te ocurra, pero con la condición de que me dejes hacer preguntas también-

Boromir lo pensó unos segundos pero asintió.

\- Bueno…- comenzó el de Gondor - ¿por qué no duermes?-

\- No siento la necesidad- le contestó Legolas.

\- ¿No te cansas?-

\- Oh, sí, por supuesto que me puedo sentir agotado, pero con reposar puedo recuperarme, aunque si te soy sincero envidio que ustedes puedan dormir, sobre todo por los sueños…-

\- No todos los sueños son agradables-

\- Lo sé, pero suena interesante- respondió Legolas - ¿Puedo tocar tu barba?-

\- ¿Perdón?-

\- Los elfos no tenemos vello facial- aclaró el rubio -¿puedo?-

\- Eh…sí, supongo-

El príncipe se levantó de su sitio y fue a sentarse junto al de Gondor, miró fijamente la barba y el bigote castaños del hombre, acercó su mano diestra y acarició las patillas con gesto de concentración.

\- Interesante- dijo el elfo, apartando su mano.

\- Ehm… ¿por qué todos ustedes son rubios?, o bueno, la mayoría- preguntó Boromir.

\- Ah, eso sí que no lo sé- dijo Legolas, riendo – pero es una buena pregunta; Bormir, ¿te has enamorado?-

\- Hasta ahora, no- replicó el de Gondor – pero he tenido mujeres-

\- Es decir, ¿en la intimidad?-

\- Sí-

\- ¿Les pagaste?-

\- ¡No!- exclamó el de Gondor, sonrojado – vaya, parece que entiendes el mundo de los humanos-

\- Aragorn me cuenta algunas cosas- dijo Legolas – si no les pagaste, ¿cómo…?-

\- A veces dos personas se sienten atraídas y las cosas suceden- aclaró Boromir.

\- Seguramente esas mujeres quedaron deslumbradas con el senescal de Gondor y su hermosa barba castaña-

Boromir sonrió dulcemente y preguntó: - ¿Y tú, Legolas?, ¿te has enamorado?-

\- Dos veces- admitió el elfo.

\- ¿Y?-

\- ¿Qué?-

\- ¿Cómo fueron esas dos veces?-

\- Ah, bueno, la primera vez me enamoré de una hermosa elfa, una guerrera-

\- ¿Qué pasó?-

\- Se enamoró de alguien más, tuvo la mala fortuna de perder a su amado, después de eso se marchó del reino, supe que partió de los puertos grises, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo-

\- ¿Y la segunda vez que te enamoraste?-

\- Tengo muy mala suerte en estas cosas- admitió el elfo, un poco sonrojado – él está enamorado de otra persona y…-

\- Espera, dijiste… ¿él?- le interrumpió Boromir.

\- Oh, bueno- dijo Legolas – los elfos tenemos un concepto del amor más libre que el de los humanos-

\- Vaya…-

\- Cuando un elfo se enamora y es correspondido, difícilmente se separará de su amado, tenemos matrimonios igual que ustedes-

\- Eso lo sabía- dijo Boromir - ¿y qué pasó con ese elfo del que te enamoraste?-

\- No es un elfo- dijo Legolas, bajando la mirada – está comprometido con el amor de su vida-

\- Oh, mierda- dijo Boromir.

Había que ser muy idiota para no saber que Legolas hablaba de Aragorn.

\- ¿Alguna vez le has dicho…?-

\- No- respondió Legolas.

\- ¿Te da miedo que te rechace?-

\- Obviamente va a rechazarme- dijo Legolas – sé que será amable y se portará como un caballero, puedo imaginármelo pidiéndome disculpas por no amarme…no quiero ver ese rostro de lástima y pena, prefiero no decirle nada-

\- Sí, tal vez sea lo mejor- dijo el de Gondor.

Boromir observó a Legolas, su perfil era delineado por la cálida luz de la fogata, las mejillas de príncipe estaban encendidas, tal vez de vergüenza o de furia; era en definitiva un ser hermoso, no entendió por qué esa elfa y Aragorn fueron incapaces de amarlo.

\- ¿Todos los elfos son tan bellos como tú?- preguntó Boromir, sin detenerse a meditar sus palabras.

Legolas lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, el sonrojo de sus mejillas estaba aún más coloreado que antes.

\- Eh…bueno…yo…-

\- ¿Y todos tienen esos ojos tan celestes?- continuó Boromir, acariciando la tersa mejilla del rubio - ¿y esos labios tan rosas?-

\- ¿Por qué dices esas cosas?-

\- No entiendo como alguien podría rechazar a alguien tan bello- dijo Boromir – no deberías preocuparte más por ello, estoy seguro que una criatura tan exquisita encontrará un amante digno-

\- Mis labios…no solo son agradables a la vista- dijo Legolas – también son suaves, o eso es lo que han dicho…-

\- Tal vez debería comprobarlo-

\- Hazlo-

Boromir tomó la barbilla de Legolas, observó aquel bello rostro unos instantes, los ojos celestes brillaban ilusionados, por fin el de Gondor junto sus labios con los del elfo, en verdader eran labios suaves y dulces; Legolas soltó un suspiro y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de aquel hombre, la barba de Boromir era áspera y le hacía cosquillas.

Por fin, se separaron despacio, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

\- ¿Ahora te agradan los elfos?- preguntó Legolas, sonriendo coquetamente.

\- Creo que…sólo los príncipes-

Hola, hace mucho que no publico nada aquí, me hice una cuenta en wattpad y allá he estado escribiendo, pero como volví a ver Frozen y mi obsesión con el príncipe Hans regresó, busqué como desesperada fanfics de frozen y pues sí hay en wattpad, pero de los 1000 que hay, con suerte encuentras 10 buenos, y pues me regresé a fanfiction; aunque no sé si para quedarme.

Hoy me dio por revisar las historias que tengo aquí, hay una especial que publiqué de esa misma pareja solo que en AU, me puse a leer los reviews, de verdad qué gente tan bella seguía ese fic, le dedico este one shot a esas personas tan bonitas que leyeron mi fic Profesor, sobre todo a los que se quedaron hasta el final.

Y si tú eres un lector nuevo, igual te agradezco tu tiempo.

Un beso y un abrazo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!,

sólo quería decirles que si a alguien le interesó buscarme en Wattpad, utilizo otro nick allá, si gustan mandarme un inbox les contestaría con gusto :D, también me pueden buscar en facebook como Ariel Alatriste, tengo un dibujo de Thorin xd

abrazos.


End file.
